The present invention relates to a container for a cassette. More particularly, the invention relates to a cassette container comprising a rectangular casing into which a cassette can be directly inserted and stored and a frame-like bottomless slide which is positioned in the casing and selectively operated for moving the cassette into and out of the casing.
Many of the known cassette containers have complicated structural arrangements and/or have overall dimensions significantly larger than the stored cassette. Additionally, such cassette containers frequently require the stored cassette to be inserted in a particular direction and in a rather impractical, cumbersome and awkward manner of insertion into and removal from the stored cassette. One of the principal reasons for the above problems is the requirement for storing the cassette in a drawer holder with the drawer holder in turn being slid into the container housing. Cassette containers having drawers, including drawers that are spring-biased, are known in the art.
A cassette container which allows a stored cassette to be inserted into and removed directly from a casing with a frame-like bottomless slide positioned in the casing and selectively operated for moving the cassette in and out of the casing eliminates many of the drawbacks of the cassette drawer-type containers. That is, it provides an easier, less cumbersome way of inserting and removing a cassette and it has an overall reduced dimension. Prime considerations are to provide a simple structural configuration, yet ensure that this container is easily and smoothly operated and durable under continued and different operating conditions. These requirements dictate fine alignment of the components. The design of the cassette container, moreover, must be adaptable to high-volume, low-cost and easy mass production of the component parts and assembly of the container.
One of the most advantageous methods for producing a low-cost, high-volume cassette container is by industrial molding of the component parts. It is in this environment where problems occur in providing a satisfactory cassette container having all of the necessary and desirable features, including insertion of a cassette directly into the casing.